


Charmed

by megastarstrike



Category: League of Legends, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - League of Legends, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Sumb, extreme sumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megastarstrike/pseuds/megastarstrike
Summary: “I mean, I’m the squishiest one on the team. Just don’t let him charm you, and you should be able to get out.”Silence.“If I may interrupt,” Korekiyo said slowly, “Kokichi does not possess a charm. Nobody on the enemy team does.”-----Or, Shuuichi thinks the enemy charmed him. He's both wrong and not wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReturnToZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/gifts).



> gifted to this dork for tolerating my screaming
> 
> also this uses a lot of gaming terms. i tried making them make sense in context but theyre clarified in the end notes just for good measure. but also i wrote this in 2 days so. apologies.

Being summoned to fight on Summoner’s Rift was always a different experience, as Shuuichi learned in his fifth year of fighting for the League of Legends. Still, the familiar stone steps and blue gem imbued in their base was a comforting sight as always, and he gave a nod to the shopkeeper near their spawn area as he readied his pistols.

One of his teammates, a blonde woman wearing a dark purple dress with a piano keyboard slung over her shoulders, smiled at her four teammates. “Let’s do our best, guys!”

Shuuichi smiled back, recognizing the figure as Kaede Akamatsu, the Grand Pianist. They were often paired together in the bottom lane and through a series of saving each other from enemy attacks, they grew to be close friends.

A force clapped Shuuichi on the shoulder, a hearty laugh following his resulting jump. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Detective of Runeterra.”

Shuuichi chuckled and elbowed him back. “Nice to see you too, Kaito.”

Kaito Momota, the Justice of Demacia, was also often paired with both him and Kaede for reasons unknown to any of them. However, he was usually taken up top lane due to his status as a tank, meaning they didn’t see him too often outside of team fights.

Shuuichi recognized the other two champions as Himiko Yumeno and Korekiyo Shinguuji. Himiko had been around long enough for Shuuichi to know she was undoubtedly being taken to the middle lane, as was standard for mages. But Korekiyo was new to the league, and no one quite knew how to play him yet. So he was their jungler for the game…?

It was only when Kaede tapped him on the shoulder when he realized he still hadn’t gotten his items. He purchased his starting items from the shopkeeper before heading out to lane with Kaede.

Upon looking at the map, it appeared Kaito had gotten too impatient and had ventured into the enemy’s territory to see who his enemy was.

“Rantarou’s top lane?” Kaede mumbled, “But he’s a jungler.”

She was right. Rantarou was a champion who had tons of mobility and sustainability, making him a great jungler. If he was being taken up to the top lane, who was their jungler?

But they had no time to worry about that; minions had spawned and were quickly approaching.

Their bottom lane opponents were Tsumugi Shirogane and Miu Iruma. Although Miu was usually taken into the middle lane, it appeared she was being used as a support (which she didn’t seem too happy about, judging by her shouting curses at everything and everyone). Tsumugi seemed happy with her role, as being the attack damage carry was her preferred role in the first place.

Kaede hummed as she attacked the minions, happily farming gold and experience from them.

And so Shuuichi sat back behind their ally minions, saving his mana for the long haul.

 

* * *

 

As a support, it was his job to obtain vision on the enemy team to avoid any nasty surprises (Technically it was everyone’s job, but their lack of vision could also be why they were currently losing the game). Placing wards down at chokepoints in the jungle was the best way to do this.

“I’m going to ward,” Shuuichi said. Upon hearing Kaede’s approving hum, he left his lane and ventured into their jungle.

So far, so good. Korekiyo waited in the brushes near the top lane to pull a gank, and Kaito tuned down his aggressiveness in preparation. While Miu had roamed to the middle lane somewhere over the last few minutes, Angie’s death timer was up, meaning he didn’t have to worry about the mid laner catching him by surprise for another twenty seconds. Kaede could hold her own against Tsumugi, as Tsumugi was almost out of mana. They were slowly pulling themselves back into the game.

Then a ball of dark magic came flying towards his face, and it occurred to him that he had never seen the enemy jungler once during the game.

The enemy jungler was a short man with wild purple hair and mischievous eyes. His lips quirked up into a smile, and Shuuichi found himself unable to move or tear his eyes away. Nor did he want to move away. The world disappeared around the two, and the only other person in the universe was the man in front of him and that stupidly charming face.

“Oh, you look fun!”

And in the span of less than a second, Shuuichi’s health bar was depleted down to zero.

_ Great, _ he internally groaned,  _ Respawn times are the worst. _

“Is it too late to say I saw their jungler heading bot?” Himiko asked over their team’s chat as she dodged a shot from one of Miu’s machines. “Sorry about that.”

Shuuichi held back a sigh, knowing their team didn’t need more negativity. “It’s fine. I’m sure he blew all his abilities on me anyway.”

“Except the little shit built a ton of cooldown reduction, and now he gets his abilities ridiculously quickly,” Kaito scoffed.

“I mean, I’m the squishiest one on the team. Just don’t let him charm you, and you should be able to get out.”

Silence.

“If I may interrupt,” Korekiyo said slowly, “Kokichi does not possess a charm. Nobody on the enemy team does.”

_ So that’s his name… _

Shuuichi blinked as he respawned and began his trek down the middle lane, ignoring his team pinging question marks over him.

 

* * *

 

It was late game, and Shuuichi had just arrived to defend their middle inhibitor turret, perhaps one of the most important defenses in the game. His team grouped behind the turret, occasionally throwing shots out at the enemy and receiving shots in return.

“Kaito, you’re the tank,” Shuuichi said, “You should initiate.”

“Right on, sidekick!” Kaito prepared to rush in before being interrupted by Miu growing sick of the waiting game and deciding to take the rest of the turret down while Rantarou tanked the hits.

And with the collapse of their turret, the enemy team engaged.

The team fight was a flurry of abilities and panic. The tankier champions scrambled forward in an effort to protect their squishier backline from anyone who could breach their formation. The backline inflicted as much damage as they could from the back while the supports did their best to provide utility for their teammates.

At least, Shuuichi was. Miu laughed maniacally as she unleashed her ultimate ability, making the sky rain projectiles and slowing and damaging their entire team.

Kaede attempted to flash out of the ability’s zone before Angie slingshotted an orange ray of magic at her, depleting the last amount of health she needed to survive. Angie managed to knock Himiko out of commission with the same ability before being dragged from her team by Korekiyo’s rope.

Korekiyo and Kaito bursted her health down to zero in a split second and moved to attack, but it was clear they would lose the fight.

“Shuuichi!” Kaito hissed, “Use your escape!”

Oh, right. He forgot he even had one.

Shuuichi blasted the ground in front of them with his pistols, sending dirt into the enemies’ faces and rendering them stunned. He took the opportunity to lay down a smokescreen as well to cover their tracks as they ran away.

“Guys,” Kaito huffed as they turned a corner, “How did we lose a four vs. five?”

Shuuichi squinted. “Wait, they had four people?”

“Yeah, their jungler wasn’t there.”

Korekiyo stopped. “Actually, where is their jungler?”

His question was soon answered by Kokichi walking right around the corner and landing a slow on Korekiyo.

Kaito, upon seeing the rest of the enemy team catching up on them, began to run again, flashing over a wall to ensure his escape.

Shuuichi, however, remained rooted to the ground.

After Kokichi won his duel with Korekiyo, he redirected his sights on Shuuichi with a smile he couldn’t help but think should be illegal. It fell to a pout as he moved closer. “You didn’t buy any control wards? Really? Do you just not consider me to be a worthy opponent?”

Shuuichi’s worry skyrocketed as Kokichi burst into tears and for just one second, the world disappeared around him. It felt like a crime to make the cutest boy he had ever seen cry. “N-No, that’s not what I—”

“I’m just kidding. Shame a pretty face like you has to die.”

Before Shuuichi could react, Kokichi’s team had caught up with them and killed him. They grouped down the middle lane and were quickly mowing down the remaining turrets.

Kaede and Himiko had managed to respawn before the game ended, but it was too late. The enemy team had destroyed the nexus already.

After a disappointing defeat screen, the ten champions were brought out of Summoner’s Rift and back into real life.

“Ugh, I wish we had Maki Roll that game,” Kaito said, “She hard counters Kokichi.”

Kaede gave him a weak smile. “Come on, the game’s already over. And it’s not like we could’ve done anything about it either. It was the summoners that were controlling us.”

Kaito sighed and dropped his fists. “Yeah, you’re right. But what the hell was that back there, Shuuichi? You totally could’ve run away.”

He was right. Shuuichi still had most of his abilities up, and he had more movement speed than anyone else in that game. If he hadn’t found himself rooted, he definitely could have survived (though would it have even made a difference? He doubted it).

“... Are you sure Kokichi doesn’t have a charm?” Shuuichi asked.

“Dude, the little shit’s only form of crowd control is his slow, and it’s not even that good. I guess you could also say he has a taunt, but that’s just him being himself.”

“Shuuichi,” Kaede sighed, “have you ever actually been charmed before?”

“... No?” Shuuichi said.

“I’m surprised you haven’t gotten charmed once in your five years here, but now’s not the time to discuss that. Charming makes you walk  _ towards _ the person who charmed you. You’re slowed, not stunned. Kaito’s description makes it sound like you just stayed where you were.”

Shuuichi held a finger to his chin in thought. He was certain his feelings could only be justified by an enemy charming him, but Kaede’s description of being charmed differed completely from his experience. If he wasn’t charmed, then what was it?

Kaede gently put a hand on his shoulder, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Look at it this way. Maybe you were charmed, but not in the way you think.”

“What does that mean?”

Whatever explanation she was about to give him was interrupted when Kokichi skipped over to them and grabbed Shuuichi’s hand, shaking it up and down with a winning smile.

“Good game! You did super well!”

Blood rushed to Shuuichi’s face and he moved to tilt his cap down, only to remember he had left it at home that day. He inwardly cursed himself for being such a fool but accepted the hand and tried his best to ignore his possibly audible heartbeat.

“U-Um, yeah, good game.”

“You!” Kaito yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kokichi. “You didn’t tell me you had a charm!”

Kokichi’s face twisted into a confused face that clearly questioned everything he knew about reality before blanking. “But… I don’t. I’m actually telling the truth for once.”

“Liar. You totally have a charm, don’t you?”

“Ah, yes, because I lied to you for the last ten years about my abilities.”

“You did?”

“No, you idiot! I mean, I would totally lie to your face, but you’ve seen my abilities firsthand. Are you so stupid you don’t even believe yourself?”

The initial aggression in Kaito’s voice toned down to confusion. He leaned back, staring down at his clenched fists. “Then… what happened to my sidekick during that last match?”

Kaede’s gaze shifted from Kaito’s forehead wrinkled in concentration to Kokichi clearly trying to piece everything together to Shuuichi covering his face in shame. She sighed and slapped her palm to her forehead.

_ Yup. He was definitely charmed. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i wrote this in like 5 hours after being captured by the writing worm. i dont like worms. send help

Champions in the League of Legends were generally strange people. It was a side effect of either being insanely gifted, spending years of their lives in isolation honing their abilities, or some other weird circumstance that was unique to each and every one of them.

That being said, everyone was acting stranger than usual, and Kokichi didn’t like it.

The most noticeable person to have lost their mind was Kaito, someone he couldn’t avoid, as they were often summoned into games together or as foes. And every time, he asked the same boring question over and over  _ and over _ —

“You’re lying about not having a charm, right?”

Kokichi’s eye twitched. The one time he told the truth, and everyone rejected it. He supposed it was a consequence of having his title of Supreme Liar of the Rift, but that didn’t mean he had to tolerate this bullshit.

“Kaito,” Kokichi started slowly, “If you ask me that question one more time, I’m letting you die in teamfights.”

“As if that wasn’t your plan already,” Kaito mumbled before trudging his way to the top lane.

Kokichi stared after him before deciding a fight wasn’t worth it and walking into the jungle.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, fucker, what’s with all the people asking if you have a charm?”

Kokichi looked up at the person who had flopped down across from him at the cafeteria table. “Don’t you know? I’m just so unbelievably adorable that I charm everyone, even outside the game.”

She snorted and flicked his head.

His smile only grew wider.

Miu Iruma, the Great Inventor of Piltover, had been his best friend from even before they had been recruited by the League together. As much as both of them denied it, they knew each others’ abilities like the back of their hand. And by extension, both of them knew there was no way Kokichi possessed a functional charm or anything resembling it.

“I would ask you if you knew why people kept asking me if I have a charm or not, but I know you’re too stupid to know,” Kokichi sneered. He snickered at her squawks of disagreement before adding, “But really, do you?”

Miu scoffed. “I would’ve told you if I knew, shitface.”

“Then who else is acting weird?”

“I mean…” She shrugged. “Pooichi’s been pretty jumpy lately.”

“Who?”

“Shuuichi. Detective of Runeterra. Probably a twink.”

When Kokichi blinked again, Miu sighed and pointed at a dark-haired man in equally dark clothing. He wore a black baseball cap as well, though it did little to hide his kind smile and golden eyes.

Kokichi blinked, his face on fire and his heart pounding in his chest.

“Actually, didn’t we play against him, like, a few days—oh, for fuck’s sake.” Miu smacked where she thought his shoulder was. “Don’t you fucking go invisible on me.”

“I don’t need to listen to you,” Kokichi spat. Still, he willed himself to come out of stealth.

Kokichi wasn’t a new champion; he had great control over when and where to go into stealth. He manipulated it into his advantage most of the time, but how had just looking at a (admittedly  _ very _ pretty) boy drawn that reaction from him? Was he losing control over his abilities?

He was drawn out of his thoughts with a smack on the hand and a “Hey, gaylord, we don’t have all day.”

“Technically, we do,” was Kokichi’s smart response. And he was right. They could go anywhere they wanted as long as they were at the League headquarters when they were being summoned.

Miu scoffed and stood up. “Whatever. Yours truly just got summoned, so I’m going. See you never, asshole.”

Kokichi dismissed her with the flick of his middle finger.

 

* * *

 

Okay, this was getting ridiculous.

And it seemed Kaede agreed, judging by the slight tightness in the corners of her mouth as she smiled and the occasional side eye she gave to a cheering Kaito across the map from them.

“Listen,” Kaede began, “I know the battlefield isn’t a great place to talk about this, especially when our team is losing—”

“Then why are we talking about it?” Kokichi scoffed.

Despite his blatant rudeness, he had a point. There was no reason they should be standing around with an enemy nearby. They could reasonably take Kaito down as well as take an objective (since their teammates had neglected to inform them they were on the other side of the map…). None of this was necessary.

And yet Kaede persisted. “I don’t want to do this either, you know. I already know the answer, and you already know the question I’m about to ask.”

Kokichi took in a deep breath to speak.

Then she stopped.

“Actually? For both of our sakes, I just won’t ask you. But let’s keep this a secret between us, okay?” Kaede said, shooting him a wink and smile.

Well, that was good enough for him.

Kokichi nodded with all the energy he had and gave her a grin in return. “Yay! You’re the best, Kaede!”

Kaede opened her mouth to say something in return, only to be interrupted by someone flinging a string of flames at them. “Looks like the enemy team finally caught up with us.”

Kokichi’s smile wobbled. “Don’t worry, my flash is still up.”

“You literally just used it twenty seconds ago to avoid Kaito. And neither of us have an escape.”

“Pshh! Who told you  _ that? _ I totally have an escape.”

He did not have an escape.

 

* * *

 

“What do you think of that Detective of Runeterra fellow?”

Rantarou shot him possibly the most confused look Kokichi had ever had the pleasure of seeing on his face. “What’s with your tone? And your word choice?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Blame Tsumugi. I’ve been hanging around her way too much.”

(It was more like he had designated her as the target of his pranks for the week and thus picked up some of her speaking habits, but that went unsaid.)

“Why do you ask?”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow. “Because they’re literally right in front of us?”

That, they were. While the training room was usually chaos from the sheer amount of people in it at any given time, it seemed to be a slow day. Shuuichi, Maki, and Kaito were on the other side of the room from them, gathered in a small circle and whispering among themselves. And as much as Kokichi hated it, he found himself staring at the curvature of Shuuichi’s lips as he whispered and the bounce of the ridiculous stray piece of hair on his head when he shook his head.

“Come on, Rantarou, use your head for once,” Kokichi said, punctuating his sentence with a flick to Rantarou’s forehead in a sad attempt to rip his eyes away from the scene.

Rantarou only sighed in response.

He was used to this. They had spent seven years at the League together, after all, and neither had changed very much in that time frame. As the new champions at the time, it was easy to bond over being confused on what exactly was going on at any given moment (especially outside the battlefield during rare instances of champions fighting amongst themselves. Boy,  _ that _ was fun to gather information from). Not to mention, they simply had a shared respect towards each other. They had gone through reworks, nerfs, meta changes, anything and everything; they knew what the other was capable of.

“To answer your question,” Rantarou started, “my opinion doesn’t matter. What matters is me thinking you’re about to get murdered in the next two minutes.”

Kokichi looked up from their shared couch in the corner of the room, only to see a flaming Maki storming towards them.

“It was nice meeting you, Rantarou,” Kokichi said, “Tell Miu she’s still a bitch.”

Before Rantarou had time to respond, Maki lifted Kokichi up into the air by the cuff of his shirt and hissed, “Tell me the truth and nothing but the truth.”

“Fine.” Kokichi’s hands fell to his side. “I didn’t build anything against you last game. That’s why you bursted me, not because of sorcery.”

“I already knew that was a lie, you—”

“I was also the one who put salt in Himiko’s coffee this morning.”

“She doesn’t even drink—”

“Tis I who woke up the entire world of Runeterra with a massive scream over the tiniest bug that invaded from Gonta’s room, not the stupid blonde bitch.”

“Do you have a charm or not?”

Kokichi went limp and stared into her angry eyes with a blank face, watching them flicker from furious to apprehensive over time. Her grip on him loosened, but there was no stopping the cold rage and annoyance building in his gut.

“Maki,” Kokichi said, “You literally grew up with me in Noxus. We watched each other build our abilities and grow stronger over time until we realized we hated each other.”

“And what’s your point?”

“You know  _ damn well _ I don’t have anything even similar to a charm in my kit.”

Maki blinked and dropped him, a silent concession to his point. “Maybe, but that doesn’t explain what’s happening with Shuuichi.”

“What’s happening with him? And why am I involved?”

Maki turned back around to Kaito cheering her on with a thumbs up and Shuuichi turned away from this entire mess. “You’ll find out soon enough. But don’t you dare hurt my friends, or you’ll be sorry.”

Then she walked away, leaving Kokichi more confused than he had ever been in his life.

But he couldn’t let that confusion show. Kokichi forced a grin on his face and turned back to Rantarou, folding his arms behind his head. “Man, that was a real show, wasn’t it?”

Rantarou didn’t seem convinced by the act. “You know, I was talking to Kaede earlier, and we both think you should talk to them.”

“Who’s ‘them’?”

“Your stupid crush Miu told me about.”

Kokichi’s face scrunched, and he didn’t know if he felt betrayed by her or by himself. “She’s a snake, don’t believe her.”

“And you’re a liar. So who do I believe?”

Kokichi groaned and kicked at the other’s shin. “Stop being like that and fight me.”

“Really? Okay.”

Kokichi jumped to dodge a powerful lunge in his direction and smirked, pretending like that hadn’t caught him off guard. “That’s the best you’ve got?”

His answer was a blast of leaves being shot straight at his face.

 

* * *

 

Being called into the infirmary was a rare instance, especially since the nurse’s social anxiety levels extended past the stars and to the moon. While every champion inevitably caught themselves injured from an altercation outside the battlefield once in their lifetime, it wasn’t so often that anyone had any mandatory visitors.

Fear ran down Kokichi’s spine when he heard his name being called over the speakers and hearing that voice by Mikan Tsumiki of all people, not the usual confident voice for summoning or the annoyed voice when he had messed with one too many people.

Miu and Rantarou shot him concerned looks.

Kokichi grinned and folded his arms behind his head, but not before shooting them a quick peace sign. “Later, losers. I’ve got a date with death.”

Miu scoffed and waved him off while Rantarou’s expression didn’t change.

“Alright, we’re gonna be fucking up your room in the meantime,” Miu said. She stood up. “Come on, avocado ass, we’ve got work to do.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him before teleporting to the infirmary. His confusion only spiked upon seeing a semi-familiar figure in dark clothing refusing to meet his eyes and Mikan standing beside him.

“O-Oh, you’ve arrived,” Mikan said.

“Is Shuuichi in trouble or something?” Kokichi asked, “Why didn’t you call Kaede or Kaito or someone? They’re closer with him.”

“Ah, w-well, the problem—the problem is much more complicated. He’s experiencing rapid heart rate, slight nausea, dark red on his face—”

“So why am I here?”

Her words faltered, and she held her hands tightly together. “Um… He—He only gets them around you. We also have a record of you two being in a game together recently, s-so we think you may have accidentally charmed him too hard. It—It wouldn’t wear off wh-when I tried to cleanse it, so we thought bringing you in might help. So, um… yeah. I-I’ll leave you to it,” Mikan said. She walked out of the room when she finished, almost tripping over three things in her attempt to do so.

Kokichi blinked.

This was not real. There was no way this was happening.

But instead of going out in a blaze of glory like originally expected, he beat his own expectations and sighed, taking a seat next to Shuuichi.

“Hey,” Kokichi called, taking hold of his hand and secretly reveling in the color rushing to Shuuichi’s face. “Let’s go over my moveset together, okay? I know I’m the Supreme Liar and all, but this is the truth and nothing but the truth.”

Shuuichi gulped and nodded, turning to face him completely.

Kokichi sighed. He would rather have had Shuuichi figure it out himself, almost like a game, but that didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon. And so he gathered all his patience and spoke. “My passive is Secrecy. It lets me go into stealth if I’m not in combat for six seconds. My first ability is just a slow. I take dark magic and hurl it in a straight shot, and it slows the first enemy it hits. My second ability is pure damage. I open up a vortex underneath the enemy, and it damages them. Enough said.”

“You’re making it sound like you’re from the Void,” Shuuichi mumbled.

Kokichi only winked in response. “My third ability is a dash. I guess this is why somebody thought it would be a good idea to use me in the jungle? Anyway, I also throw out three spikes of dark magic with that dash. My ultimate is summoning nine shadow figures to do my bidding. They’re pretty weak though and hard to control, so that’s why there’s nine of them.” He leaned back against the wall. “Now, what do you notice about my kit?”

“Um…”

“You know what, I’ll just tell you.” Kokichi leaned in close to his face before saying, “I don’t have a charm.”

“... What?”

“Never have, never will. I can’t charm you when I literally don’t have a charm.”

“Oh… Oh.” Shuuichi’s eyes went wide from the implications. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you over—”

“It’s fine. It wasn’t a bother at all.” It was definitely a bother, but it wasn’t like Kokichi would be revealing that lie, given the guilt already written over the other’s face. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“... You think I’m—”

“Nope, not at all!” Kokichi said, much too quickly for his words to be a truth. And judging by the warm smile on Shuuichi’s face, he had picked up on that.

Cute  _and_ smart? This was intriguing.

“You don’t know my moveset either, right?” Shuuichi said, “So, um… would you like to train with me sometime?”

That had to be the lamest way to ask someone out that Kokichi had ever heard (and he was friends with the queen of lame pick-up lines). The panic flaring in Shuuichi’s eyes was evidence he thought the same.

“Sure!” Kokichi said, tightening his grip on his hand with a bright grin. Despite the stupid execution, the sentiment behind the words was still the same. “Let’s go now!”

“Wha—Now?”

“Yup!” He pulled Shuuichi out of his seat and skipped out of the infirmary, his heart soaring when the grip on his hand tightened, almost as if it was a promise.

Maybe he was the charmed one here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so ooc but just. i dont care anymore. im so tired. anyway heres some explanations
> 
> Stealth: mechanic where some units become invisible for a certain amount of time. Kokichi's type of stealth is technically camouflage but also i dont give a fuck about that so
> 
> Reworks: a champion's entire kit is replaced with a new one
> 
> Nerf: a champion undergoes changes that make them weaker, though it isnt as drastic as a rework, nor is it done with the same purpose in mind. think like, changing the numbers on the power of a certain ability.
> 
> Meta: a collection of accepted strategies in the game that are generally agreed to be strong ways of playing the game. for example, it is meta to take an ADC and support in the bottom lane. it is not meta to take only one person down there
> 
> thanks for bearing with me and reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Titles (ex: The Grand Pianist): in the game, all champions are given titles like this. some of the names are kind of stupid but hey they tried
> 
> Bottom lane: usually an ADC (attack damage carry) and support are taken down this lane together
> 
> Top lane: the lane furthest from everything else. champions taken top lane are usually tanky and can hold their own for a while
> 
> Middle lane: assassins and mages are usually taken down mid lane. theyre usually squishy but output tons of damage. its also the closest lane to everything else and arguably the most important lane
> 
> Jungle: the area between all the lanes where neutral monsters are. the jungler starts in this area and sometimes leaves to aid the laners. this can happen in the form of a gank
> 
> Gank: another laner or jungler unexpectedly shows up at another lane in an effort to kill the enemy laner
> 
> Minions: give experience and gold when killed. Waves of them spawn frequently down the lanes.
> 
> Wards: in the game, there's something called fog of war that prevents the players from seeing stuff that isn't near a turret or another player. one way to gain more vision in the fog of war is to put wards down.
> 
> Turret: an objective in the game. they output damage to any enemy that enters its range and will start attacking an enemy champion if that enemy hits an allied champion.
> 
> Squishy: low total health. Not able to withstand many attacks without dying
> 
> Tanky: high total health. Able to withstand more attacks.
> 
> Charm: in-game ability. champions who are charmed will walk towards the charmer and are slowed during that time and are unable to use any abilities.
> 
> Pinging: usually used to convey certain information to your team without needing to type everything out. the question mark ping is used to signal an enemy is missing. of course, in shuuichi's case, his teammates were assholes and used the question mark to question what stupid decision he made
> 
> Flash: summoner spell that repositions a champion in an instant. probably the most useful summoner spell in the game.
> 
> Nexus: centered in a team's base and protected by many turrets. destroying this ends the game
> 
> Hard counter: utterly dominates, leaves no question as to who would win. In this case, Maki hard counters Kokichi, so she would win in that matchup
> 
> I'm happy to answer any other questions.


End file.
